A New Path
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: Ryker had always enjoyed his easy going life as a Bounty Hunter and collecting rare Dials all over the sea, but one day his so called easy going life comes crashing down on him. Framed with the murder of a Rear Admiral, Ryker becomes a wanted man and must become the one thing that he once hunted... A Pirate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**Please ignore any grammar mistakes I might have, but I hope you guys like the first chapter and review!**

The Marine base was busy like usual as enlisted men raced back and fourth, while Officers enjoyed a cup of tea and continued to bark orders at anyone who was below them. The sun above rained warm sun rays down upon the hard working Marines and the town's locals as they continued their daily routines. The calm ocean waves crashed upon the sandy shores of the island and everything was peaceful.

"I really hate this part of the job" A voice complained loudly from the upper stair case of the base as a young faced eighteen year old bounty hunter was lazily making his way towards the base's top floor. His foot steps echoed lowly throughout the circular stair case hall as his hands annoyingly tapped the railing that kept him from falling off a she leaned against it.

The bounty hunter had light tanned skin, his light brown eyes curiously examining the palace before him, he had short chocolate brown hair hidden by a brown wide rimmed hat, and a brown goatee. He wore a pair of dirt stained boots that echoed with every step lowly, with black field pants, and he wore a brown belt with padded overalls which securely contained multiple pouches on them with two hunting knives holstered on the side. He wore a white tank top with gray strips across it, a pair of sunglasses hung from his collar, and he had a pair of brown gloves hanging from his pocket.

"Ryker, it's an unfortunate pleasure to see you again" The Master Chief Petty Officer that stood guard at the top of the stairs snarled at the bounty hunter as he rested his rifle casually over his shoulder. The man was muscular and had messy blonde hair, on his left cheek he had a long scar, and wore the standard uniform for an enlisted soldier with his shoulder insignia.

"Master Chief Petty Officer. Lanes, it's a pleasure to see that ugly scar covered face of your's" Ryker said with a sly grin as the Marine simply opened the door for him and playfully slapped the back of the bounty hunter's head. Ryker shot the Marine a smirk before he disappeared into the office.

The room was small as it was the lobby before the base's Commanding Officer's quarters. The lobby was empty as the desk wasn't being occupied at the time and no one had a scheduled meeting with the, Rear Admiral. Approaching, the large oak doors Ryker knocked upon the doors three times loudly before a loud booming voice answered back.

"Come on!"

Ryker sighed heavily upon hearing the voice.

The Rear Admiral and him, didn't exactly get along most of the time.

Ryker entered the room casually as he was greeted by a beam of sunlight that entered from a large window behind the large wooden desk at the end of the room. The room was decorated with pictures of the Rear Admiral's past years in the Marines and had many books scattered across the room. The Rear Admiral was a large man who was very muscular, he was slowly aging as his once black hair was a light gray. His blue eyes didn't even bother to look up at Ryker, his skin was wrinkly, and he had a scar running from his right eye down his nose and to his left ear.

The man was a legend for his career as a Marine.

Rear Admiral. Broshi!

"What do you want, Ryker?" Broshi grumbled lowly as he was signing a stack of paper work.

"It's a pleasure to see you to, Rear Admiral" Ryker sighed heavily as it was a never kind greeting waiting for him at the door, but the usual question of why he was there.

"Stop playing around, I'm busy."

Ryker sighed loudly before speaking again, "I just handed over a few bounties to your men and I'm here to collect the bounties."

Ryker slid over three wanted posters. They weren't his usual high ranking pirates, but they weren't exactly weaklings.

"Not impressed" Broshi stated lowly as he crumbled up the wanted posters and threw it over his shoulder.

"You still have to pay me!" Ryker cried out as the Rear Admiral would always refuse to pay him whenever he wasn't impressed.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch... Hmmmm panties" Broshi giggled softly as he slid open the box below his desk where he kept all of the payments for bounty hunters who brought in criminals.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and swaggering their way into the room were three uniformed Marines all of them officers. The first Marine was obviously the higher ranking one of the trio as Ryker recognized him as, Commodore. Roku. The Marine Officer was muscular like his commanding officer, he wore a gray suit with a yellow tie under his Marine jacket, his jet black hair was done into a ponytail that he called "manly" and he had a thick mustache. Ryker and Roku got along, they didn't talk much but he didn't have a problem with him.

The two men behind him were Commander. Pong, a tall and slim man who was very handy with the katana that hung from his belt. His katana was said to be cursed and only a true samurai could wield it, many pirates had fallen to it.

Beside Pong was Lieutenant. Gor, a large muscular figure who resembled a gorilla of some sort. His was covered in brown well groomed hair and wore a dark brown suit under his Marine Jacket. It was said his fist could sink a battleship!

"Oh, Roku it's nice to see that you're back!" Broshi called out happily as he slid the box back under his desk, completely forgetting about Ryker.

"My money!" Ryker called out angrily as he hated when the Rear Admiral did this to him.

"Fine, fine" Broshi sighed loudly as he hated dealing with bounty hunters, especially with Ryker.

Roku turned to face Ryker with a weak smile as he jokingly apologized for his commanding officer's behavior. Ryker never really had to many conversations with Roku, but from what he had heard from Lanes was that he was determined to become Fleet Admiral one day. Pong and Gor were his loyal men who carried out every order he gave and it was just an example of how much of a true leader he was.

"So, I saw those pirates you handed in. Nice work!" Roku said with a soft chuckle as he admired Ryker's quick work of the criminals who had docked at the local port.

"Thanks, I try my best to have them all pretty for their day view at prison" Ryker said jokingly as Roku chuckled at his joke and Gor began to laugh widely, but Pong simply stood there with no emotion express on his face.

"You use dials too fight, correct?" Roku asked curiously as Broshi was slowly counting the money to make sur ehe didn't make any mistakes, his vision being very poor and the occasional slip up happening when he would count. "May I see one?"

"Sure" Ryker said happily as he pulled out a Impact Dial and handed it over to Roku.

"Wow, those things are super rare! How did you get your hands on so many!" Gor cried out acting like a child as he scanned the collection of dials that Ryker had stored within his belt and overall pouches.

"My Grandfather was a treasure hunter and found a whole chest of them years ago in a sunken ship. There are many legends saying these were tools of an ancient human race and other legends that they're from a island high in the sky" Ryker explained proudly as he had always been very proud of his Grandfather's past and his dial collection. Roku examined the dial carefully as he could see there were many scars on it from past battles.

"Be carefully with that one. It's an impact dial, it stores kinetic energy and then allows you to release it as an attack, but recently I used to it stop a baby sea king from attacking" Ryker explained as even though the sea king was a baby its claw was strong enough to kill a normal human being with one easy strike. The dial could be very useful in battle, but also very dangerous for him to carry around. "I'm planning on releasing the energy in the woods after this, because it's to dangerous to carry around."

"I see" Roku stated with a grin as Pong nodded and Gor continued to drool over the rare dial that the Commodore was holding tightly.

Suddenly, Roku's arm shot upwards and was firmly aiming towards Broshi. The dial released a low humming sound before a loud popping sound ripped through the air. Broshi didn't even have time to blink as the dial released the powerful attack point blank into his face. The window behind Broshi shattered and hsi desk was ripped apart at, turning it into chunks of shrapnel. Broshi gasped for air as pain surged through his body and the wall behind him was ripped down. The lifeless body of the Rear Admiral flew out of the gaping hole and began to drop towards the base's grounds below.

"W-Wh-" Ryker tried to speak but nothing escaped his lips.

What was going on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**I decided to make Ryker an interesting fighting instead of the usual devil fruit, sword, or gun. So, instead I gave him a collection of dials to use in battle. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Broshi's lifeless body rapidly dropped from the gaping hole in his office, his face soaked in blood as chunks of shrapnel dug deep within his body. His once tense muscles were relaxed and his easily annoyed attitude now replaced by a blanket of silence. His body picked up speed as it dropped from the highest tower on the base and with a ear piercing crashed he smashed into the ground below.

Dead.

"Rear Admiral!" A few Marines cried out in horror as they had no idea what was going on and how their commanding office, someone who they looked up to had just died before their eyes.

"Thank you, for the Dial" Roku stated calmly as he casually examined the impact dial with his brown eyes, his grasp upon it becoming more relaxed as there was no longer a need to be tense about holding it. Allowing a low chuckle escape his lips the large Marine Officer shoved the dial into his suit pocket, grinning as he did so. "I assume you have more, so I think I'll just keep this one as a present."

"Awesome!" Gor cried out in joy as he was overjoyed that they'd get to keep one of the dials that he had been drooling over.

Ryker's body was shaking as he couldn't believe what had just happened and his mind was still trying to process the whole thing. Gor was to overwhelmed by the idea that he'd get to see a dial up close everyday, but Pong and Roku didn't share his excitement. Roku was slowly approaching the smoking hole in the wall and Pong's emotionless gray eyes never left Ryker.

"Wh-What-What the h-hell was that?" Ryker was finally able to speak out.

"An impact dial of course" Roku answered simply with a smirk.

"I know what it was, but why the hell did you just use it against the Rear Admiral!" Ryker roared angrily as the vanes in his neck began to pop out, his eyes filled with rage as he couldn't see a reason to Roku's madness. The Rear Admiral might of been a jerk and a extreme pervert, but there was no reason to go and kill the man. Especially, with one of his precious dials.

"It's simple" Roku growled lowly under his breath as he kicked a small chunk of stone off the edge of the building top. "He was in my way to the top!"

This was all about rank!

He killed a fellow comrade over rank and power!

"You sick, bastard!" Ryker roared loudly as he took two steps forward and was about to charge the Commodore, when suddenly the ground of a blade escaping its sheath rung lowly through his head. Without warning the cold metallic blade of Pong's sword was gently pressed against Ryker's neck. The young bounty hunter froze is his tracks as he didn't dare to take any risky moves.

"Don't try anything stupid kid, we still need you" Pong taunted the young bounty hunter as he slowly stepped away from Ryker and carefully holstered his katana once again. His devilish grin displayed upon his face as he did so, something that Ryker strongly disliked as he didn't enjoy the swordsman's sudden expression of emotion.

"Still need me?"

"Yes, it seems that Head Quarters were finally planning on promoting that damn geezer to Vice Admiral and instead of requesting his well needed retirement there was some rumors that he'd be making Admiral with the incoming year. They were planning on promoting the old timer so quickly throughout the ranks, because they needed more experience to be mixed in with the new generation of Admirals" Roku began to explained in a cold and dark voice as it was a big change from his usual cheerful tone. His fist became tight upon thinking of Broshi's quick and sudden path to glory at Marine Head Quarters, something that he had prayed of for years. Roku was jealous that someone who should of retired years ago was being offered the promotion that he so desperately needed to move up in his plan to become, Fleet Admiral.

Jealousy... Greed... Rage... Just three of the things that led him to committing murder and treason.

"At first I thought I'd be allowed to venture with Roshi as he was transferred to Head Quarters, but apparently they were going to keep me here. The idea of being promoted to Rear Admiral and taking over this base wasn't the worse thing, but then I found out! They were never planning on promoting me! Broshi had told them that I wasn't experience yet for the promotion!" Roku explained loudly and insanely as he watched the Marines below all raced around in chaos trying to figure out what was going on and who had killed their commanding office. He watched as six Marines raced into the tower's main doors below, but it'd be several minutes before they even reached the tops.

"So, you committed murder?" Ryker asked as he was baffled as to how murdering Broshi would help his career.

"No, I didn't murder him... You did!" Roku laughed widely as his laughter boomed throughout the room causing Ryker to wince in shock at what he was hearing.

He didn't kill anyone!

"You can't frame me! I would never kill him!" Ryker roared loudly as ragewas taking over his senses and he was struggling for control of his action.

"Well all the clues lead up too you. The fact that the Rear Admiral was killed by a impact dial and that you're the only dial user in the West Blue, that you and the Rear Admiral never got along, the fact that you came to visit the Rear Admiral at the only time when he's least guarded, and lets not forget my favorite part that fact that we have three high ranking Marines who witnessed you kill him!" Roku couldn't stop laughing as he watched Ryker's face turn white upon realizing that even if he hadn't killed Broshi, it looked as if he had. Who would believe a simple bounty hunter? It was him against the word of three Marine Officers.

He was done for it!

"Now, it's time I become the hero and capture the murder of the precious Rear Admiral. Broshi!" Roku cried out loudly so everyone who was in the base could hear him and know that the murder was still within the base's walls. Suddenly, Pong rushed forward his blade lightening quick as it sliced through the floor below Ryker. Ryker cried out as the blade released a vortex of wind that sent him crashing into a near by book case, his grunt of pain covered up by the wooden shelf cracking in half.

"Play time is over, kiddo" Pong growled darkly as he prepared his final attack to finish off the bounty hunter, his blade gleaming in the sun as he lifted it high into the air.

Ryker refused to die like this.

He refused to be called a killer for something he didn't do!

"Breathe Dial!" Ryker cried out loudly as he slipped on one of his gloves that had a breathe dial attached to the palm. The dial echoed loudly as it sounded as if it was releasing a hurricane and with a powerful blast of wind that escaped it, Ryker was sent flying across the room. Capturing, air-current within the dial was a useful trick of his to escape situations like this. The three Marines watched in shock as Pong's attack simply sliced through the room's wall, the ceiling above them becoming slanted as the wall gave in. Their target safe.

The breathe dial had sent Ryker flying through the open doorway and into the lobby.

"Gor, stop him!" Roku ordered loudly as the gorilla-man entered the room his hands ripping down the two oak doors that were in his way. Throwing one of the doors at Ryker he was surprised to see his attack just barely miss, allowing the bounty hunter to scramble through the doorway just in time to dodge the other incoming door.

"Lanes, I need your help!" Ryker cried out as he entered the stairway to see no other then the lifeless body of the Master Chief Petty Officer. His eyes rolled back as his mouth was wide open, his neck crushed inwards by someone with tremendous strength.

They had killed Lanes.

"L-La-Lanes" Ryker whimpered lowly as he went to touch is dead friend, but was suddenly sent flying down the stairs as Gor smashed through the wall. Finally, stopping himself after rolling down several steps he looked around himself to see that he was surrounded. A group of six Marines had blocked his escape route and Gor was slowly approaching him.

Ryker was about to scream out and ask him what why they killed Lanes, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Marines, capture him! He has just murdered a Master Chief Petty Officer and the Rear Admiral! He has also assaulted three high ranking Marines in the process!" Gor echoed loudly as the six Marines all aimed down their iron sights of their rifles and slowly began to approach the bounty hunter, a few of them shaking at the idea of approaching a man who just killed a Rear Admiral without a struggle apparently.

Ryker quickly whipped out another glove, this one had yet another dial attached to the palm of it and with no time to waste it slid his right hand into it. Cracking his knuckle he extended his right hand out and acted as if it was a loaded rifle. The six Marines at first stumbled back in fear, but from one glare by Gor and they continued to move in on the bounty hunter.

"Flame Dial: Flame Thrower!" Ryker cried out loudly as a stream of hot red flames was released from the dial. Gor's gorilla like personality took over and cried out in fear at this sight. Ryker entered a full spin allowing the fire to create a wall between him and the Marines, no one brave enough to enter the hot fire. Looking around he noticed the window located directly behind him.

It was his only way out.

"Don't let him get away!" Roku's voice boomed loudly from upstairs and with the fear of more Marines arriving Ryker decided it was time to take the more "dangerous" escape route.

Positioning himself so he was perfectly lined up with the window he bend his knees ever so slightly, holding his left arm out so the breath dial was facing at an angel he bent his arm slightly, and taking in a deep breathe he braced himself.

"It was fun playing with you boys, but I never killed anyone!" Ryker called out as Gor and the Marines rushed forward as the flame dial had finally stopped spitting out fire.

They were closing in on him.

"Breathe Dial!" Ryker screamed out nervously as a huge gust of wind shot out of the dial. The wind ripped apart at the railing and the stairs, the Marines and Gor all went flying opposite ways, and Ryker quickly lifted his feet off the ground as all this happened. He could feel the glass cut at his neck as he smashed through it and the sensation of flying suddenly hit him.

Using just enough wind to escape the tower was easy, but he needed enough wind power to completely blow right over the base. He hadn't captured enough air for such a task, but he needed to try if he wanted to escape. Preparing himself for another blast of wind he watched in horror as Pong emerged from the broken window. His katana at hand as he positioned himself into a firm stance on the window ledge.

"Razor Blade Wind Storm!" Pong cried out as with swing of the blade several razor sharp wind vortex shot out through the air and towards Ryker.

It was now or never.

"Breathe Dial: Raging Hurricane!" Ryker cried out as this was his most powerful attack with a breathe dial and once he even broke one preforming it, but he had ALMOST perfected it.

A blast of wind exited the dial in a spinning motion, a loud echoing sound took over his hearing as the wind was fierce and violent. Pong's attack was closing in, but it wouldn't be enough to reach him in time. Suddenly, a shadow was directly over Ryker and as he looked up he was shocked to see Pong gliding through the air right at him.

"Not so-" Pong never finished his sentence.

The breathe dial released the hurricane of wind and as fast as Ryker had called out the name, he was gone. Pong's attacked as destroyed by the wind and Pong was sent crashing into the tower with bone crushing force, but that wouldn't stop him.

"HOLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIITTTTT TTTTTTT!" Ryker cried out as he felt as if his skin was going to rip right off his body a the speed he was going and slowly by slowly he started to lose speed. Finally, he began to drop down towards the ground but he wasn't about to use up all his wind with that one attack. He stilled had a bit more left over to make a safe landing.

"Breath dial, don't fail me now" Ryker whispered lowly as there was enough wind for him to shot at the ground to safety allow him to float downwards. The moment his feet touched the ground he fell over.

His legs were shaking so much!

Suddenly, the Marine base roared loudly as the alarm was being set off.

"All Marines! We are looking for a former bounty hunter by the name of; Ryker! He's armed and dangerous! If you're able to bring him in alive!"

"Why do they want me alive?" Ryker cursed lowly as he ran off through the woods, his legs still shaky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

**Some good old fashion fighting now! Of course, it isn't exactly a fair fight as it's Ryker V.S. The WHOLE Marine Base. Lets see how he does!**

"Our scout parties have spotted him heading towards the port town of, Bark Town" Pong stated calmly as he slowly entered Broshi's former office, the sun slowly setting in the distance and a cool gust of wind entering through the hole in the wall. Gor grinned upon hearing the news as he casually stood against the lobby's wall and Roku snickered lowly as he watched the sunset from Broshi's former sitting spot.

"Good" Roku snarled lowly as he stood up, his ponytail blowing in the wind slightly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Should we kill him, or capture him?" Gor asked curiously as he began to loosen his shoulder by spinning his right arm violently.

Roku sighed loudly as he took in a deep breath of air, "Nether."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Gor cried out as he was overreacting like he usually did.

Pong simply nodded at the Commodore's answer.

"I've been thinking and with Broshi now dead, I'll be the only choice to be promoted to Rear Admiral. Yet, I'd probably only be placed in charge of this base and I'll get nowhere with my career by sitting around in the West Blue. So, we're going to let the kid escape" Roku explained his eyes glaring in the distance at the baby blue ocean that was spread out in the distance, the sun light causing it to sparkle an orange tint as it continued to set.

Gor simply scratched his head out of confusion, but it was obvious that Pong understood.

"With him out and traveling the sea then Head Quarters will give us permission to hunt him down" Pong stated calmly as he knew that Broshi was very good friends with many of the officers at Head Quarters and if Roku played it off well then they'd allow one of Broshi's star subordinates avenge his death. It was such a simple plan that would soon set the three of them on the road of power.

"Exactly. Now, Gor and Pong please make sure none of these numb skulls shoot the kid before he can escape; but make sure it looks like he escaped on his own" Roku ordered the two men who quickly nodded in response and as fast as they were given the roder, they were gone. Racing down the stair cases Gor continued to storm through the base, while Pong was gone in the blink of an eye.

"In time this kid will realize that his sacrifice will put my in my rightful place as Fleet Admiral and then the world will be a better place."

* * *

"HOWWWWWWWWWWWWW THE HELLLLLLL DID THEY CATCH UPPPP TOOOOO MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ryker cried out as his usual overly loud outside voice appeared once again as he struggled to escape the platoon of Marines that was trailing behind him. Ryker's heart pounded violently as he felt as if it was about to burst through his chest and his eyes nervously scanned the street as civilians fled for cover.

"Mommy, why are they chasing Mr. Ryker?" A young girl asked her mother curiously.

"I'm not sure honey, but it must bee for a good reason" The mother answered lowly as worry filled her eyes.

Ryker knew if he continued the chase through town that he was putting everyone around him at risk and that was something he refused to allow. He had to get rid of the Marines before Roku and the other two arrived in town, if that happened then his chances of escape were thin.

"Ready! Aim!" A Petty Officer echoed loudly as several Marines knelt down and carefully aimed down their iron sights, the barrels of their guns slowly being turned towards him. Ryker began to freak out at this point as he was in the wide open, but luckily his nervously wandering eyes fell upon something that was located directly to the firing squad's left.

"Axe Dial: Blade!" Ryker cried out as he pulled out another dial from his belt and using two hands to carefully aim it he released a single blade of air that cut through the street. The Marines all flinched in fear of getting hit, but the attack never hit them. Nervously, opening their eyes they were surprised to see that Ryker was making a mad dash towards the port.

"Fire!" The Petty Officer roared angrily as he whipped out his flintlock pistol, but before anyone could even pull back the trigger a near by store sign dropped on top of the firing squad. The Petty Officer cried out in pain as he realized that Ryker's attack wasn't meant for them, but was meant for the store sign. Mad that they had been fooled the Marines scrambled to their feet, but in the back of their minds they were all curious as of why Ryker hadn't directly attacked them with the dial.

"No worries men, I have him!" Gor roared happily as he rushed past the Marines who all cried out in joy as they knew that their Lieutenant wouldn't fail them.

"Shit, the Gorilla man got here fast" Ryker spat lowly as he had finally made it to the port, but most of the merchant ships had left upon hearing that a "dangerous" criminal was running around the island.

"YOU'RE MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

That was all Ryker heard as he felt a pair of fist slam into his side.

Gasping for air Ryker slammed into a near by pile of supply crates, his eyes wide as pain surged throughout his body. Ryker felt as if he'd never get up but with some help of Gor he was back on his feet... Then he was back on his butt once again after another mighty punch. This process continued for about another two minutes before Ryker was thrown towards the end of the docks like a old rag doll.

"I'm down with you" Gor laughed loudly as he knew he had to keep him alive, but he wanted to have some fun before anything else happened.

"Flavor Dial: Cooking Oil!" Ryker desperately fished through his pouches for the dial that he thought would never come in use beside in the kitchen. Pulling out the yellow shell-like dial he aimed it towards the dock floor and unleashed a spray of thick oil like liquid. Gor watched in amusement as the dock was soaked in a thick layer of liquid that he'd find in the base's kitchen. Finally, his amusement ended as the dial began to run short of oil.

"Play time is over" Gor snickered as he was ready to "play" some more, but as he stepped forward his hairy foot slipped upon touching the oil. Crashing down on his back he groaned in pain as he disliked being made a fool of... Even though he did that to himself very often. "Why y-"

"Flame Dial: Flame Thrower!" Ryker called out with a grin as the smallest flame escaped the dial and upon touching the oil the whole dock that was soaked was engulfed in flames. Gor screamed out in pain as the flames licked ever part of his hair cover body, his eyes wide as the heat was to much for him to take. Jumping to his feet he completely ignored the water and rushed towards the town, several enlisted Marines chasing him with buckets of water.

"That was a close-" Ryker sighed heavily, but he never finished.

Pong rushed through the fierce flames with his katana high above his head and his feet going at lightning fast speed. Ryker was afraid for his life, but his hands entered autopilot. Pulling off his flame dial glove he quickly slipped on another one, this dial was a coral red color and had many holes within it beside the center one.

"Die!" Pong roared angrily as he went to slice open Ryker with his katana, but the blade was stopped by the dial. Pong was confused and went in for three more stabs, but each hit was amazingly stopped by the dial.

"What is that?" Pong muttered angrily as he was confused, but the moment he realized what it was he was too late.

"Impact Dial, baby" Ryker snickered as he unleashed all the energy he had stored from Pong's three attacks upon him and with this the swordsman was sent crashing down on the burnt docks a few feet from the sandy beach. Thinking he had won Ryker quickly jumped into a near by dinghy and was about to escape, when Pong raced forward his eyes filled with rage and blood shot red.

"I don't care what Roku says! I'm killing you!" Pong screamed out of rage as he was gaining speed, when suddenly Ryker pressed down on his belt buckle. The buckle popped up and hidden by it was a yellow and white dial. Ryker simply smiled as a bright white light began to be emitted from the dial.

"Flash Dial" Ryker whispered lowly.

Pong couldn't see a thing, but all he could hear was the Marines on the shore screaming at him to watch out.

It was too late.

"Bye-bye, Pongy Boy" Ryker snickered lowly as the sound of a dial being set rung lowly in the back of his head.

"Jet Dial!"

The sound of the dock being ripped apart echoed throughout Pong's head as he could feel shrapnel rip at his skin. It felt as if a train had smashed into him and after flying through the air for several seconds he hit the water with great force. His vision still blurry from the flash dial he slowly floated up to the surface, his eyes burning.

They had been ordered to let him escape, but the kid had actually been able to escape on his own.

Roku was at the base dreaming of his future as Fleet Admiral.

Gor was being patted down by Marines with blankets trying to put him out.

Pong was slowly washing up on shore.

And Ryker...

Well Ryker's boat had been pushed so hard by the Jet Dial that he was to far to even been spotted by the human eye. He'd also probably wouldn't be able to do any heavy lifting that arm for a while.


End file.
